


The Things People do in Public

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short silly little thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things People do in Public

* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

 

  


Blunt, clean nails dully reflected the overhead light while long fingers caressed the offerings, trailing gently over them, touching, squeezing gently but not hard enough to bruise. Never hard enough to bruise.

He wrapped his hand around a small object, weighing it gently as its slightly furry surface tickled his palm. No. Not today. He put it back by its mate and reached for the other one. This was smooth and warm, slightly curved in his grasp. It was a large specimen, it's bulk a comforting weight.

His choice made, he plucked it from the bowl, grasping it with both his hands. He efficiently peeled back the protective covering, something that had taken him some practice. Until he learned the trick, he'd damaged his quarry, grasping too firmly and bruising it horribly. Now he knew the trick, the secret to peeling back the covering while leaving the pale flesh underneath unmarred.

People watched as he raised it to his lips, he gently biting down. He used his lips and tongue to pull the pale flesh into his mouth. Flavor exploded on his tongue as he massaged the flesh, fighting the urge to bite. Couldn't bite. If he did, it'd be over too soon.

This was a good one, young and firm, slightly sour in its taste. It was better than the shrunken and too soft ones he sometimes got. Those were too sweet as well. He didn't like them sweet, preferring the bite of youth.

He lowered it, his pink tongue slipping out from between his lips to capture every last essence of the flavor, much to the delight of the voyeurs. Swallowing, he raised it again, pausing to remove a bit more of the outer covering, revealing still more of the warm, pale flesh. 

Pale juices glittered slightly in the institutional light as he brought it up to his mouth again, his tongue sticking out slightly in anticipation. It was slightly bigger this time, but not too big as he easily took it into his mouth, still savoring the alien flavors.

All too soon, it was over; nothing left but discarded skin and a slight aftertaste. Jonas Quinn got up from his seat in the commissary, picking up his notebook as he neatly threw away the banana skin and walked out of the room.

"Janet, remind me to stop by the grocery store on my way home," Sam said, fanning herself slightly

~Fin~


End file.
